Adventure Time: MAD
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: An Adventure Time Version of MAD. *Sigh*


_TV static_

"We interrupt this program with some breaking news! War has begun in all countries. We now take you live to the action."

"AHHHHHH!"

**KABOOM**

**BANG**

"Sheesh that not pretty! We now return to-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

_We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties_

**If I ever made a parody of MAD it would probably not look like this.**

Adventure Time: MAD

**EXPLOSION**

"Oh deary me I seem to have landed in a pile of SLOOP! I angering my fans and now I got to work on another series with a studio full of drunk employees." Pendleton Ward.

"No Pendleton! Please don't neglect me! Think of all we been through together."

"I'm sorry Adventure Time but now your going to be called 'Nuclear Land' and I'm going to create a series about 4 warriors and animal friends defending the universe I think I'll call it...'Courageous Mercenaries!' And I already know who will get the most attention."

Sometime later

"My greatest creation a mix of 2 unrelated species into 1. I call it Ladymouser!" Pendleton

"Sugar Peas!" the lady bug feline said.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Do you ever feel like changing?" the banana guard asked. The other banana guard just looks at a butterfly. "Me neither!"

+-=*/-+*/-=0-0=.+-=+-=*/-=0-+*/-=0-=*/-+0=.*/-+*/-=0-0=.

_**Are you a sad lonely woman desperately seeking a boyfriend? Wait don't answer that I know you are!**_

Turtle Princess & LSP were watching when suddenly LSP started to cry. "It's okay LSP! You'll always Brad!" TP said. LSP then started crying even louder than before.

_**Are you also madly in love with Finn the human, but can't seem to win him over. Well then get the next best thing the 'Finnotron 1000' the Finnotron 1000 is exactly like the real Finn except..um better. It will be like having your very own Finn the human so if your tired of chasing the real Finn who you know will never love you but is just leading you on. Then get your very own Finn.**_

"It's like having the real thing." HDP said. Suddenly the robot breaks apart. "What the?

_**NO GIVESIES BACKSIES!**_

**MAD**

"Okay what exactly can you offer to the royal guards." Princess Bubblegum asked. The man puts his hand in his mouth and pulls out his bones. He then swallows them back off. "Uhh...thank you for your interest in joining but you aren't exactly what we're looking for."

"Ah man!"

{}[](){)[}(]{](}[)(}(]{}{}{)](}[){}[](){)[}(]{](}[)(}(]{}{}{)](}[){}[](){)[}(]{](}[)(}(]{}{}{)](}[){}[](){)[}(]{](}[)(}(]{}{}{)](}[){}[](){)[}(]{](}[)(}(]{}{}{)](}[)

"Why doesn't Finn ever pay attention to me?" Slim Princess asked.

"Hmm maybe you should try hurting or killing him!" Dr. Princess suggested.

"What?" SP said shocked.

"Think about it! Have you seen the people he's close to!"

* * *

"I'm going to freeze you so I can make a princess marry me. And then make you read my fanfiction!"

"Ice King, lets play!"

"I'll make you my slave to make all those tremble before me!" Marceline said.

"Let's be best buds!" Finn

"I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALIVE!"

"Flame Princess I love you!"

"Finn I genuinely love you!" Slime Princess said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH-"

* * *

"I see what you mean!"

\!*( )%()#_+)^_(^#_()#$(^$)#^*+-\!*( )%()#_+)^_(^#_()#$(^$)#^*+-\!*( )%()#_+)^_(^#_()#$(^$)#^*+-\!*( )%()#_+)^_(^#_()#$(^$)#^*+-\!*( )%()#_+)

**Lemongrab vs. Lemongrab**

"UNACCEPPTTAAABBLLLLEE!"

"ACCCCEEEEPPPTTAABBLLLEEE!

"UNACCEPPTTAAAAAABBBBBLLLLEEEEEE!"

"ACCCCCCCEEEEEEPPPTTTTTTAAABBLLLEEEEEE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lemongrab grabs Lemongrab 2 and eats him. "Mmm!"

0111001001001010101000101010001001011111010101000011110110101010101010110011100110111010001010111001111010101110101010101010111100001101010

And now its time for Penguin Theater

"Wenk wenk!" the penguin walks to the door but falls down. He quickly gets back up and answers the door.

"Wenk wenk wenk?" the secret agent asked.

"Wenk wenk wenk!" the penguin replied. The secret agent then flip the penguin who answered the door in slow motion.

He then wadled as fast as he could until he reached the criminal mastermind.

"Wenk wenk!" the agent said.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk wenk!" the mastermind said.

"Wenk wenk wenk wenk!" the agent replied.

"Wenk wenk...wen...wenk?!" the mastermind said.

"WENK WENK!" the agent then jumped and started slapping the mastermind. The master mind the tries to lift them both up causing them to both fall down.

"CUT CUT! That was terrible! Where was the emotion in that?" Ice King asked furious.

_Tear off a piece of paper_

Jermaine is looking at photos of Marceline, PB, and every other princess Finn has met. Still surprised about some of the princesses ages.

"Sheesh I knew you were into older women Finn, but this is ridicules!" Jermaine told him.

_Paper gets crumbled up and thrown away_

"I can't believe how easy it was to get past the security, but then again it was just an old man in pajamas." Jake Jr. said. Suddenly a big bird starts attacking her. "Wait a minute I don't remember there being giant birds in this area."

"WOOO!" a boy came out of the sky chopping the bird in half. As he landed she could see it was Finn the human holding a sword. "See, it looks cooler when you hold it upside down."

"I am more than capable of defending myself uncle Finn!" Jake Jr. said.

"Is that so?" Finn asked.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I have a picnic to attend to at my mom's house." she said leaving.

"Well that doesn't define vulnerable. Guess I should stick around." Finn said following her.

**BOOOM**

"*GASP* MOM! MOM! MOM ARE YOU OKAY!" Jake Jr. said searching the destroyed house.

"Coo coo coo!" Lady Rainicorn said.

"Relax Jake Jr. the blast wasn't that bad. Ah and you brought king of Goblins with you." an old woman on Lady's back said.

"Huh me uhhh I'm just an adventurer."

"No you must be here to stop your enemy kingdom."

"You're probably mistaking me for someone who cares I'm from a family of dogs."

"Long ago are home was a parad-"

"Hello did you just hear me?" Finn said as she kept going.

"-the goblins fought the trolls of th-"

"I guess you can't help it when your old." Finn said

"Our kingdom has become infested by d-"

"Now this is somewhat interesting."

"-and is now being by the Vandalous Record company." the old lady explained.

"Okay you just lost me." Finn said stopping her.

"It's an evil company that-"

"Evil company these guys aren't even harvesting the planet's life source to make a profit this is childs play. What are they going to sneak into your home and plant explosives while your out, cause I hear that business is booming. Literally." Finn explained. Everyone is just giving Finn a dirty look. "To soon."

"You must help us Finn!" Jake Jr. said.

"Pff whatever happened to 'I'm more than capable of defending myself'?" Finn asked.

"Uhh-"

"If you can defeat Lord Vandalstine I will tell you a story about your father." the old lady offered.

"How about you make Lady speak an actual language?" Finn asked.

"That is not an option." the old lady replied.

"Your kidding right!" Finn said. "*Sigh* whatever." he then goes over to find Lord Vandalstine. He then journeys through a magic forest fighting monsters. He then traveled around the world 50 times while using Billy's now fixed motorcycle.

**Me: And then he walked he soon approached the record produce and beat the snot out of him to spill out information-**

**Pilm: Uh Mike your starting to sound like a talentless 6 year old.**

**Me: Fuck you man! You just kicked me out of my vibe.**

**Pilm: Mike what you just told me is probably the worse Adventure Time idea you ever had.**

**Me: You and I both no this isn't worse idea I had.**

**Pilm: Whatever! I'm going home. (Walks out of the room)**

**APRIL FOOLS**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the crap that I gave. Probably shouldn't have waited until April 1st to do this but oh well. Anyways I'm officially back and ready to write more fanfics. Really I've been gone for 5 months, well that's what life does to you and hopefully now I'll have more time for me to write. So be prepared because more Robot Chicken is coming in a few days. Promise!**

"Yeah if you believe that I got a big floppy dick to dangle in your face." Marshall Lee said.


End file.
